


Dog Days

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, dog POV, dogs too smart for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For noxberry on Tumblr who prompted "Maybe some Hartwin and JB? ♥"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

His human is the best human. JB knows that. He keeps him fed, watered and sheltered. He knows he’s a lucky dog.

So when his human’s mate (and of course they are mates, what else could they possibly be?) returns carrying a slick scent of metal and blood, JB makes it his mission to repay his human’s kindness.

You see, a dog is anything but stupid. JB knows his human has more than familial affection for the other human. Therefore, he starts small.

"Eggsy, why is JB looking at me like that?"

"Lookin like wha?"

"That. Like it wants to bite me."

JB cocks his head, blinking. The other human circles him cautiously. That is when he pounces, wagging his tail circling the other human’s legs. _Come play come play come play_ , He tries to say, barking up at the other human.

All it achieves, however, is his human picking him up bodily, holding him close.

"Sorry Harry, I don’t know what got into him. You know he’s much better behaved."

 _Stupid human_ , He says, wriggling around in his human’s arms. _Can’t you see I’m doing this for you?_

"Hush now JB." His human says, walking away from the other human. "Harry’s still got headaches to heal from. We don’t need you barking about like this." His human scratches the back of his ear - that special spot that makes him weak - and he gets set out the door into the backyard. "Stay outside until you calm down, aite?"

JB goes to sits down in the shadows of the fence. Trying to get those humans together is hard work. Best get some rest while he can.

+

The other human is home a lot. He takes up the feeding, cleaning and walking duties while his human is away. He likes the other human. He smells a bit old and musty like old things, but he is good. The little fact that the other human likes to sneak in treats for him even when his human is home only adds to the plus.

The other human broods a lot. JB can smell it on him when he does. It doesn’t happen often, mostly when his human is away, but when it does, JB likes to curl up next to him, at his feet or just nudge at him until he is distracted from the brood and pays attention to him. He will run around, trip over himself, be silly just to put a shadow of a smile on the other human’s face.

He supposes that this is why when the brood happens, the other human fails to notice that his human has returned much earlier than anticipated. 

JB barrels forth, crashing into his human’s shoes. His human tries to pick him up, but he evades, rushing in circles until his human follows him to the other human.

"Harry?" His human says when he finally sees the other human. "Harry, what’s wrong?"

The other human remains in a brood. JB nudges at the back of his human’s leg, urging him forth.

His human seems to get the hint, for he walks on, slowly.

JB, sits down on his hind legs, reaching up to scratch at his ear. He watches as soft whispers are exchanged, touching is initiated with the humans’ faces smashed together. JB won’t deny that the last action has him confused. Why do humans not lick each other like dogs do? It’s so much easier and less complicated.

His human ushers him out of the room then. Closing the door firmly behind him. Oh well. JB pads to the kitchen, uncaring of the sudden knocking noises he hears from the bedroom.

+

"Don’t think I don’t know what you were doing, you cheeky little pup." The other human whispers one morning after the brood incident. The other human broods less now, and if he does, his human will always be there.

The other human looks back to where his human is currently watching the telly. Slipping some extra treats into his doggy bowl, the other human winks, smirking. “Thanks JB.” He says, scratching that special spot behind his ears.

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> This was supremely fun to write. Thanks for that. :)
> 
> [Originally posted here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/111963232057/maybe-some-hartwin-and-jb)
> 
> [Come talk headcanons. Or prompt me. Whichever one you prefer.](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
